


Behind Locked Doors

by Thirivm



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kinktober 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: Collection of various Kinktober prompts for Andromeda Six!
Relationships: Traveler/Multiple, Various Pairings
Kudos: 20





	1. Public Sex - Ayame/M!Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Public Sex  
> M!Traveler/Ayame

* * *

“We’re really gonna do this here…?” You start to ask but Ayame’s only response is to kiss you again, lightly pushing against your chest to walk you through the empty room. Your lower back soon hits the edge of the stage behind you, and you glance around warily once more while Aya just smirks. 

In hindsight you should’ve sensed an ulterior motive when she casually mentioned earlier that The Arc would be closed today while Oppo was off running unknown errands. They probably wouldn’t be back until later, but being caught fucking in their back room wasn’t really an impression you were trying to make on them. 

Aya, of course, seems to have no such reservations judging by the hungry, almost impatient way that she’s kissing you, hands trailing over your stomach and up to your chest. It’s getting harder to stay worried with the way she’s touching you, probably another plan of hers.

“We could always go back to the ship.” Aya shrugs, pressing a kiss to your jaw and then to your lips. She’s still smirking, eyes shining and eager even as she offers you an out. “But trust me, that stage behind you is pretty damn sturdy.”

…Screw it. Oppo probably wasn’t the type to hold a grudge. 

It takes a moment to lift yourself up onto the stage and Aya climbs on after you with practiced ease, pushing you onto your back before you can even settle yourself. You pull her down with you, exchanging short, hungry kisses as she straddles you, and you draw back from her lips to let out a soft groan as she settles herself onto your lap. She smirks again at the sound, shifting in place and your hips buck at the brush of friction before you can stop them. 

She’d already gotten you so worked up on the way over to the Club and it only takes a few experienced rolls of her hips before you're completely hard again.

“How much time do we have-?” you manage to ask, grasping her waist tightly as she grinds down against your straining erection, eliciting soft moans from her throat. Her brow furrows as if suddenly wondering that as well, and when your only response is a shrug you reach down to unclasp your belt. No time like the present.

Ayame sits up too, moving off of you for a moment to slip off her leggings. The glimpse you get of her lace underwear makes you groan as you push your pants down – you’d love nothing more than to settle back and let her ride your face, but there might not be time for that right now. Even so, the thought of doing it anyway and getting caught by someone does admittedly add an extra sense of thrill, and you pull your cock free from the confines of your boxers, giving it a slow stroke at the thought.

“Lay back down.” Aya commands breathlessly, biting her lip and watching you stroke yourself before finally sliding her underwear off too, but you’re denied the privilege of getting an eyeful as you’re pushed back onto the stage again. Aya silences any potential complaints from you with a rough kiss, one that you have to break with a groan as she sinks down onto your cock seconds later.

_“Oh, fuck-!”_

You don’t know which of you just spoke - maybe you both had - and Aya braces her hands against your chest just as you grab at her waist again. She slowly rocks her hips downward and you hold back a tremble, taking a moment to adjust to the blissful heat of her tight body before giving her a curt nod.

Aya doesn’t hold back after that, hands still braced against your chest as she starts to bounce and rock herself down onto your cock, her breath soon coming out in short gasps as she gets a rhythm going. 

You manage to watch her for a few moments, groaning at the sight of her moving up and down on your cock but eventually your head drops back onto the stage, eyes sliding shut as you lose yourself to the feel of her riding you. She feels so fucking good, so hot and wet, and you don’t even realize you’d been moaning so loudly until Aya leans down to silence you with a kiss.

“Don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” Aya asks you, her teasing tone softened by the breathless crack in her voice and you just kiss her again, tongues curling together as you swallow down her soft moans. You’re not fooled – she’s as turned on by the thought of being caught as much as you are, and she was hardly making an effort to control the volume of her own gasping breaths and shaky cries of your name.

“Spoilsport...” you mumble halfheartedly as she pulls away, lips still tingling from her kisses, and she just winks down at you. You grin - no reason to let her have the upper hand the whole time – and slide your hands from her waist to her hips, holding her in place as you brace your feet against the stage to thrust yourself up into her. 

Aya catches herself on your chest with a startled gasp, back arching as she tries to keep up but your pace is much harder and faster than her own. It’s once again a struggle to keep your own eyes open but it’s worth it to see the open-mouthed look of bliss on her face, and the way her breasts bounce with each rough buck of your hips. 

This felt like the best kind of torture. You want to strip her completely so you could taste and touch her properly until she was shaking and sated beneath you, but for all you knew the clock was ticking down on Oppo’s return. With that in mind you slide one of your hands between your joined bodies, biting your lower lip when Aya gasps out your name just as your thumb brushes over her clit.

“Keep going-!” Aya gasps, fingernails digging into your chest as she keeps slamming down onto your cock in pace with your movements. It stings a little but it's the good kind of pain that grounds you, makes you hyperaware of every sensation overloading your body right now.

Fuck, it’s all so good; the growing heat between your bodies, the scent of sex and faint perfume in the air, and the way Ayame trembles as you keep rolling your thumb in tight circles over her clit. It won’t take long for her to cum at this rate, as much as you want to drag it out. 

You probably won’t last much longer yourself, not with the way she’s moving and tightening around you, and Aya has the nerve to flash you such a smug smirk when you tell her as much. Damn it, you loved this woman…

“Oh I’m so close…!” Ayame gasps, looking down at you through hooded eyes and you’re right behind her. You can feel the burning heat below your belly sinking lower, cock twitching deep inside her as the pressure builds. "I'm-!"

You tense when you suddenly feel Aya’s body jolt, gritting your teeth to try stifling your loud groans as she cums hard, shuddering and clenching so perfectly around your cock that your hips buck upwards beyond your control. 

Ayame doesn’t hold back from crying out, back arching and legs shaking as her orgasm visibly rocks through her and you have to grasp onto her hips to hold her in place. Seconds later she slumps forward onto your chest and you give a few more unsteady thrusts, relishing the way Aya keens sharply as you cum deep inside her just moments later, grinding her down onto your cock as you shiver and groan through it.

_Fuck…!_

For a few minutes Aya just lays on top of you, her face tucked into the crook of your neck as the both of you try to stop panting. You regain your breath just before she does, tracing shapeless patterns between her shoulder blades, and you feel her smile against your skin when you press a kiss to her temple.

Eventually Aya sits up, both of you inhaling softly from the lingering sensitivity of your bodies as she lifts herself off of your half-hard cock before lying down onto the stage next to you, her hand reaching down to lazily entwine her fingers with yours.  
  
“Fuck me…” you mumble under your breath as the last of the haziness fades from your head, smiling dazedly when Aya lets out a pointed scoff of laughter beside you. It takes a few moments before you can blink your eyes open, smiling softly when you meet the gaze of the Kitalphan woman beside you. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself...” Aya replies before leaning in to kiss you. It’s a slow, tender thing, soon followed by a few quicker kisses being peppered along your face, and Aya flashes you a smile before she sits up, drawing her hand away from yours to give your shoulder a light pat. “We should probably head off before Oppo actually does show up.”

“Yeah…” you reply in grudging agreement, sitting up despite how much your body just wants to rest right now. It takes a moment for the pair of you to redress and adjust yourselves, with Aya suggesting a shower once you two were back on the ship. Definitely an idea you agreed with.

You make a suggestion of your own as the two of you leave: for one of you to subtly tell Oppo that they should probably clean the stages again before reopening.

* * *


	2. Blowjob - Bash/GN!Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Blowjob  
> Bash/Gender-Neutral Traveler

* * *

This is taking too long.

You were supposed to be heading for your bedroom, an act that would’ve been much easier if you weren’t so preoccupied by vigorously kissing the man moving down the hallway alongside you. Not that you intended to stop doing that, but still.

Bash isn’t making it any easier, not that you’d ever complain. He can’t seem to keep his hands or lips off of you, constantly tugging at your shirt to pull you closer or cupping your face between heated kisses with an underlying tenderness that makes you ache.

Fuck it, the bedrooms are too far… But that storage room is looking nice and empty.

A light push to his chest is all it takes to steer Bash into the closet-sized space, hands brushing together as you both reach for the controls to shut the door behind you. 

He grunts softly when his back hits the wall, that playful grin still lingering on his lips before you lean in to claim them. A satisfied hum escapes him as you deepen the kiss, your hands trailing down along his arms to grasp his wrists, and the gasp of surprise he lets out when you pin his hands back against the wall is delicious. 

Bash licks his kiss-swollen lips as you draw your head back, face flushed, and he's looking so attractively out of breath that you just want to steal the air from his lungs again. Instead you press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth as he whispers your name, silencing any further words with a smoldering stare. His throat bobs as he swallows, betraying how much he wants you right now.

_Good._

“Hold that thought, Tin Man.” you say, winking at him before sinking down onto your knees before he can respond. He doesn’t stop you, though a soft hitch in his breath catches your attention as your hands grasp at his hips to hold him in place. Glancing up, you see him looking off to the side instead of at you, his cheeks even darker than before.

“You, uh, don’t have to-” Bash starts to say uncertainly, words cut off by a breathy gasp when one of your hands slips inwards to grasp his erection through his pants. He bucks under your touch, gaze finally meeting yours as you massage lightly at the bulge, smirking at the way he whimpers.

“Just enjoy the ride, Bash.” you reply as you unclasp his belt, tugging it loose before pulling his pants down low on his hips, and you can’t help your wanting groan at the way his cock strains against his briefs. 

“See something you want?” Bash quips, and you grin at the huskiness of his teasing tone. He has no idea. But you don’t humor him with a reply, instead tugging his briefs down and grasping at the base of his freed cock before leaning in to flick your tongue across the head. Bash jerks his hips again, his prosthetic hand trying to grasp at the smooth metal wall behind him. “Fuck..!”

Yeah, you’ve probably teased him enough. 

You still give the length of his cock a few more slow licks before taking him into your mouth completely and his loud, shaky moan is something you commit to memory. You lean in slowly, adjusting to the weight of him on your tongue, and the heady taste that fills your mouth before drawing back to swirl your tongue around the tip.

Bash slumps back against the wall, head tilted and eyes shut as he lets out a steady stream of soft moans, his breath occasionally hitching when you press your tongue to the underside of the head. A sensitive spot, one that you give particular attention to until Bash is all but whimpering.

You ease up a little after that, breathing in steadily through your nose as you keep bobbing your head, stroking and massaging the length of his cock with your tongue and lips. It's easy to get a steady rhythm going, and you hum low in your throat each time you suck and swallow around him. 

Bash especially loves it when you do that, if his breathy moans are anything to go by. You feel his right hand curling around to the back of your head, stroking over your hair lightly but affectionately. His prosthetic hand still scrapes and grips at the wall, small dents now being left behind where he’d repeatedly dug his fingertips into the metal. 

Huh. Time to add that to the growing list of things you never expected to turn you - or him - on quite so much.

Just to be sure though you draw your head back, releasing the tip of his cock from your mouth with a soft pop and your hand soon replaces it, giving him a few short strokes as you look up towards him. “How you doing up there, big guy?”

“I…think gonna come soon.” Bash whispers back sharply, brow furrowing as his hips lightly buck towards you, and you smile to yourself before taking him into your mouth again, hands moving to hold onto his hips. You can feel the tang of pre-cum against the back of your tongue, and see the familiar trembling in his thighs.

He’s very close, and you almost wish you hadn’t been teasing him so much earlier. A little edging never ruined his night but you keep up the steady movements of your head instead of slowing or stopping. He’s earned a little satisfaction, and you press the tip of your tongue to the underside of his cock head again.

Bash gasps sharply, opening his mouth to speak but before he can you feel the sudden burst of his cum against your tongue, hips bucking hard a couple times before you pin them back to the wall again. You groan around him as you take it all, loving the way he shakes from the vibrations of your mouth against his sensitive cock, and you need a moment to swallow his load down before pulling away to take a much needed gasp of air.

“Shit…!” Bash exhales, straightening up just enough to look down at you with a sheepish grin, his face so adorably flushed. “Sorry about that..”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” you lick your lips pointedly, loving the way that his flushed cheeks darken even further.

“Of course you will.” Bash chuckles before leaning back against the wall again, body still trembling as he comes down from the remaining high of his orgasm. For a moment you watch him, feeling admittedly smug as he cups your face with the hand not still grasping at the wall. His thumb tenderly brushes along your cheek, a touch you can't help but lean into. He’s still panting when he finally looks down at you, the look in his eyes glazed and so satisfied. “So were you trying to kill me, babe…?”

“You gotta admit, that’d be a hell of a way to go.” you wink, making a show of wiping at your mouth again as you get to your feet. Bash falls for it, licking his lips as he watches the movement. Then he meets your gaze, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Still wanna head to my room…?”

“Of course.” Bash grins as if you’d just told him a joke, but there’s no missing the glint in his bi-colored eyes as he slips his arm around your waist, tugging you close to press a kiss to your lips. “Can’t return the favor ‘til you’re nice and comfortable…”

“You’re such a gentleman, Bash.” you tease, kissing him one more time before letting Bash lead you out of the storage room, and only stop long enough to make sure the door shut behind you.

Hopefully Calderon won’t notice those dents in the wall any time soon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my writing? I now have a Ko-Fi set up!  
> https://ko-fi.com/thirivm


End file.
